1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in combustion chambers and a more particularly, but not by way of limitation to a multi-stage combustion chamber for producing gases and super heated steam in combination for creating power in a fuel efficient manner and substantially fuel free manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, oils, such as fossil fuels, are widely used as an energy source to produce gases for use in rocket engine and other aerial propulsion mechanism, and in turboprop and turbojet engines in aircraft, and the like. Natural gases, artificial gases, coals and oils are also being utilized as an energy source for the heating of waters in boilers to produce saturated steam and in superheating boilers to produce dry high temperature super heated steam. These present day methods of producing power have certain disadvantages in that the fuel consumption is frequently high in relation to the power produced, and the burning of the fuels in the usual manner may create pollution in the surrounding atmosphere. In the present day energy crisis and with the current concern with air pollution, these disadvantages are augmented, and any means of reducing fuel consumption while increasing the power output, and alleviating the pollution problem, is of considerable importance.